


Dominate Every Part of Me

by blywriting



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rough Wall Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blywriting/pseuds/blywriting
Summary: A planned date night turns into rough wall sex.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 197





	Dominate Every Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I love writing Damie smut a little too much! Thank you to the user who suggested this prompt for me :)
> 
> Please suggest some more prompts for me guys!

Date nights had become something of a tradition since Dani and Jamie had began their lives together outside of Bly, making time at least once every couple of weeks to wine and dine one another for the evening. 

It was also an opportunity for them to both get dressed up, cladding themselves in outfits other than muddy overalls and soiled aprons, letting their hair down for a night to mark the arrival of the weekend. 

Dani let out an exasperated sigh, running her hands through her hair that was refusing to stay in place and admitting defeat, leaving it unbound to tumble across her bare shoulders that were exposed by the beige bardot dress that was clinging to her figure. 

“Poppins, you look a vision. Seriously.”

At the sound of her voice, Dani turned to find Jamie had sidled into the room unheard, leaning against the lounge doorframe as she observed Dani with an expression of pure adoration. 

Although they had spent many years together now, Jamie still made her fall in love with her over and over again every day, and Dani had never quite grown accustomed to the feelings that Jamie was responsible for stirring deep within her. 

Jamie’s attire consisted of a black lace shirt, tucked into dark blue jeans, with her hair twisted into a messy bun at the nape of her neck, waved tendrils framing her face elegantly. Dani’s breath caught in her throat at the sheer beauty of the woman stood before her, her wife, making her heart ache with the indubitable love she possessed for her. 

Dani attempted to string together a compliment, but her mouth just silently gaped as words completely evaded her in her incompetence. Jamie took her evident loss for words as a compliment in itself, her face lighting up as she let out a breathy laugh.

“Do I really look that good?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, moving into the room so she was stood before the blonde. 

Dani placed a hand on her cheek, gently rubbing her own thumb across her skin as Jamie beamed back at her with eyes full of admiration. 

“Jamie, you look absolutely incredible” Dani breathed, shaking her head slightly in stupefaction as her gaze roved across Jamie’s every facial feature, returning to her eyes once more as Dani mirrored her smile. 

Dani felt her breath hitch at Jamie’s hands settling upon her waist, bringing their bodies flush against one another as she gasped quietly at the sudden contact, wrapping her arms around Jamie’s neck. 

“And you look unreal Poppins. But, I’ve gotta say- -“  
Jamie pulled back just enough to look Dani up and down, a smirk pulling the corner of her lips up slightly, “those clothes would definitely look better on the floor.”

Placing a finger under her chin, Dani pulled her face back up to look at her, recognising that all too familiar hungry stare that Jamie was examining her with. The emotion within her eyes was fathoms deep, a thousand hues of blue that made Dani fall so greatly in love, she never wanted to leave their depths.

“You can bed me later, but we have a date to be going on right now” Dani said, only exciting Jamie further at the prospect of undressing her and tangling in the sheets until the early hours of the morning. 

A gasp escaped Dani’s lips as Jamie’s hands found her thighs, following the hem of her dress agonisingly as her fingertips gave rise to a well known pull between Dani’s legs, a prickling warmth emanating from her touch. 

“Oh yeah?” Jamie spoke quietly, her hands slipping beneath Dani’s dress and travelling further north as Dani felt herself begin to unravel in her hands, her self control beginning to dissipate the closer Jamie moved to where she was aching for her. 

Before Bly, self control had never been something Dani considered an issue, rarely finding herself in situations where a high level of restraint was required from herself. However, since Jamie had entered her life, she found herself struggling with the concept of self control a lot more than she liked to admit, turning into putty in Jamie’s hands at just the slightest brushing of skin, her body soon longing for Jamie’s touch to satisfy her every need. 

With Jamie’s hands located on the apex of Dani’s thighs, digging her fingers into the soft flesh beneath the edge of her underwear, Dani couldn’t push her off even if she had tried. Even if she had wanted to. Instead, Dani clung to her a little tighter, all protests of allowing Jamie to pull her into bed disappearing from her lips, as depictions of dark, filthy scenes invaded her head, making her whimper into her shoulder at the thought alone.

“You see, I don’t think we’re going to be making it very far out of this bedroom, at all,” Jamie breathed, her hot breath tickling the side of Dani’s neck and making her issue a low moan, “But that’s more than fine by me, I’ve got a whole three course meal right here with you.” 

Flames were licking the pits of Dani’s stomach, her hands unwinding from around Jamie’s neck as they began to travel across her shoulders and down the backs of her arms, her fingers dragging against cloth with the fervent desire to just rip those damned clothes off of Jamie’s beautiful body. 

Jamie’s fingers gently stroked Dani’s centre over the fabric of her underwear, and Dani shuddered at the contact, letting out a sigh of frustration. It was inevitable Jamie was going to get her way tonight, admitting defeat to herself as she knew it would only be a matter of minutes until she was begging Jamie to relieve all of her tensions. 

With her nimble fingers and adept hands, Jamie was particularly skilled in the bedroom department due to her plentiful amounts of experience, something Dani didn’t like to dwell on too much for fear of crippling jealousy. In the past, she had never understood the fascination regarding sex, instead considering it to be something that she would just never find pleasure in and rather avoid at all costs. 

And then Jamie changed everything. Jamie, making Dani arch her back off the bed as she whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Jamie, making Dani’s eyes roll back as her orgasm hit her like an all-encompassing avalanche. Dani suddenly understood what it felt like, that insatiable burning desire, only able to be quelled at the hands of Jamie. 

Sex was now not just a taboo subject that she shied away from, but something she fantasised about, craving a deeper exploration within the deep, dark confinements of the bedroom. Thoughts of unravelling Jamie and penetrating her exterior surface through caressing hands and wet tongues only made Dani’s skin prickle with heat, radiating in pulsating waves from between her legs until she could do nothing but envelop Jamie with her incessant love.

Jamie’s fingers continued to circle her clit through her ruined underwear, her fingers damp from Dani’s arousal which was soaking through the fabric. Dani let out an audible sigh as Jamie incessantly rubbed her, her mouth a hot slide against Dani’s neck as her teeth grazed her pulse point, sinking them into the blonde’s skin and sucking forcibly until she cried out in pleasurable pain. Instantly, her tongue was gliding across the affliction, soothing the pain with a wet warmth that made Dani shudder into her. 

Dani didn’t even mind the marks Jamie left across her skin, a constant reminder of how easily she was able to make her lose control, almost like a trophy. There was just something so rewarding about catching a glimpse of imprinted teeth marks inflicted by Jamie, red raw skin causing her to flinch at the friction of her clothes dragging across their surface. Dani often found herself idly rubbing the bruises Jamie left, fingers massaging the contusion beneath the neck of her polo, masking the reminder of the night before. 

“Turn around” Jamie breathed, her voice low yet demanding nonetheless. Dani did as she was told, turning so her back was to Jamie, feeling her every sense suddenly intensify at the presence of her body behind her own. Jamie’s hot breath beneath her jawline was making her positively feral, tilting her head into Jamie’s face buried into her neck as Dani let out breathy moans, hands clenched into fists as she held onto the last few fibres of her self control that were remaining by a thread. 

“Let yourself go for the night, Dani,” Jamie exhaled her words, lips tickling the tender skin of her neck as her hand creeped beneath the hem of Dani’s dress. Control, Dani thought to herself desperately, clenching her jaw with the effort it was requiring her to not just throw Jamie atop the bed and absolutely rail her with every strength she hadn’t quite sapped from her. 

Jamie’s hands groped Dani’s rear cheeks, digging her fingers into the fleshy skin before smacking the heel of her hand against her right buttock, earning a salacious whimper from Dani at the contact. 

“Good girl” Jamie spoke, her voice dripping with seduction, silky smooth in her ear. Her hands began to slide round to Dani’s thighs, fingertips barely brushing her skin whilst goosebumps erupted across her body at the agonising feather-light touch. Dani was growing ever more impatient, doubting how much longer she could continue with this excruciating foreplay that Jamie was forcing her to endure for the sake of her own pleasure. 

Just when Dani felt she was about to combust, Jamie’s fingers settled upon her clit once more, stroking in circular motions through her underwear as her hands snaked around her from behind. Jamie’s mouth was leaving a scattered array of blossoming bruises across Dani’s collarbone, teeth dragging against her inflamed, tender skin as she painted images of purple and crimson splashes upon Dani’s canvas. 

Dani’s hand wound up to knot in Jamie’s dark curls, pulling on her hair forcefully and earning the exact reaction she had hoped for. Jamie’s teeth sunk into her skin as she moaned at the sudden movement, her fingers pressing down onto Dani’s clit with an intense pressure that made Dani simultaneously moan into the air.

“Tell me what you want, love” Jamie said, her spare hand snaking up to her chest and massaging Dani’s breasts firmly. 

“Jay, please - - I need you” she whined, her voice punctuated by whimpers as Jamie’s hands never ceased on her body. The anticipation was almost unbearable, fully aware that, once Jamie set to work on her, she would be arriving at her climax within minutes, covering Jamie with her arousal. 

“Is that all? You can do better than that Poppins” Jamie sneered, grabbing between Dani’s legs and making her hips buck into her hand involuntarily.

Dani grabbed Jamie by the jaw, turning her head into the side of her face before hissing the words Jamie wanted to hear against her earlobe. 

“Jamie, fuck me. Now.” 

It had the desired effect, making Jamie finally surrender as she wrapped her hand around the back of Dani’s neck, grasping her with a ferocity she had never possessed before. It made Dani’s breath catch in her throat, fear mingled with pure excitement coursing throughout her body at Jamie’s display of domination. Adrenaline was pumping throughout Dani’s veins, heart pounding against her rib cage so thunderously that she was surprised Jamie couldn’t hear it herself. 

Without warning, Jamie’s fingers tightened their hold around her neck, making Dani gasp as she forced her chest up against the wall, trapping Dani by pressing her body up against her back. With her one hand still wrapped around Dani’s throat, pushing her into the wall, Jamie pulled Dani’s hips into her, shoving her dress up her back so her lower body was completely exposed to her. 

Jamie hooked her fingers into Dani’s ruined underwear, frantically tugging them down her legs until they dropped to her ankles where Dani kicked them aside. There was no hesitation as Jamie’s fingers flew to her centre, dipping her fingers into the pool of arousal that had gathered at her entrance, dragging her dampened fingers up to Dani’s clit and circling it lightly whilst Dani bucked her hips down into Jamie’s hand, searching for added friction. 

An obscene moan escaped Dani’s lips at the sudden fullness of Jamie sliding two fingers inside of her, finally satisfying the incessant need to feel her wife inside of her. The amount of lubrication that Dani had produced in her anticipation meant there was no resistance as Jamie’s fingers rhythmically pumped into her. 

There had been plenty of times Dani and Jamie had settled for fucking one another up against the wall, often finding the bed was too many steps away for them to make it without their dark desires over spilling and seizing one another there and then. But this was different. 

Being the experienced one out of the two of them, Jamie was typically the dominant one in the bedroom, with a few exceptions, demonstrating the perfect techniques to pleasure a woman for Dani to imitate upon her once Jamie had finished giving it to her. 

Whilst dominant, Jamie was always careful and gentle with Dani, frequently whispering reassurance to her and asking if she was okay as things grew increasingly heated, her soft hands holding Dani’s body protectively whilst her back arched off the sheets, gentle fingers caressing her skin as Jamie’s occupied hand flexed between her legs. 

Tonight, Jamie was not being careful. Dani had always suspected her to have a rough, sadistic side to her, one which Jamie only demonstrated upon the endless girls she had previously entertained in the past, her lack of emotion to them meaning she was unable to display any form of intimacy and affection towards them. They were nothing but a way of gaining pleasure, always just one night stands who became non-existent following the morning after. 

Which is why Dani had never experienced this contrasting version of Jamie in the bedroom, being the person to make her fall wholeheartedly in love and experience how such emotions truly felt. But tonight, Dani didn’t want Jamie to be careful. Dani wanted her to fuck her like she was one of her one night stands, Dani wanted Jamie to control her and compel her to fall completely submissive to her. 

Dani let out a strangled cry as Jamie added a third finger, making her wince at the stretching pain that quickly transformed into an intense pleasure. “Fuck, Jay- “ she panted, the side of her face pressed against the wall, Jamie’s hand holding her in place by the shoulder as her fingers thrust in and out with increasing speed. 

It was incomprehensible just how good Jamie felt inside of her, her fingers twisting and curling as she hit Dani’s deepest walls, finding every spot that made her body spasm. A stream of obscenities escaped Dani’s lips, making Jamie groan in delight whilst motivating her to drive her fingers quicker, building Dani up at an extraordinary pace. 

With her chest against the wall and hips jutted out into Jamie’s hand, her other hand still wrapped around Dani’s throat from behind, Dani had never experienced such an overwhelming pleasure as what was flooding through her in this position. Dani’s stance allowed Jamie to delve deeper than normal, her fingers hitting her front wall with every thrust and curling slightly as she pulled back out, gifting Dani with an intensity she had never delivered before. It was almost unbearable, screaming Jamie’s name into the air at a height she had never reached before.

“That’s it, let everyone know how good I make you feel” Jamie panted, her voice ragged with the effort she was exerting upon Dani. Sweat had begun to trickle down the side of Jamie’s neck and face, the tendrils of hair that had so elegantly framed her face just an hour ago now damp with perspiration, sticking to her forehead and cheeks. There was a determined look on her face, brows furrowed slightly with her endeavour to pleasure Dani. 

A consistent banging was coming from the picture frame hanging a little further along the wall, threatening to disengage from the hooks holding it in place with every movement of Dani and Jamie’s bodies. It was a photo of the happy couple from their first Christmas together, spent in snowy Vermont, bearing grins from ear to ear with snow capped mountains lining the background beneath a blood red sunset sky. It was one of their favourite photos together, emanating a thousand happy memories that they would cherish throughout their lifetime. With a clatter, it fell to the floor, the sound of tinkling glass making Jamie swear under her breath, but still, she continued working upon Dani.

Just when Dani thought her legs were about to give way, the familiar feeling of an oncoming orgasm began to build, the pressure swiftly rising until she was just seconds away, waiting for Jamie’s fingers to tip her over the edge. Dani was now fucking herself onto Jamie’s fingers in time with her moving wrist, desperate to relieve the building tension before it engulfed her whole.

“Jamie, I’m about to-“

The words didn’t quite leave her lips as Jamie made a come-hither motion inside of Dani, making her orgasm crash into her like a tonne of bricks, falling beneath the weight of it as Jamie held her up, wrapping an arm around her stomach as her fingers still worked tirelessly until Dani was completely spent. No words left Dani’s mouth, the intensity of the pleasure silencing her as Jamie uttered filthy requests of ‘come for me, baby’, chest heaving against the wall whilst Jamie drained her of every single drop of pleasure. 

Dani collapsed to the floor in a shaking heap of sweat, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to regain her breath, feeling completely dazed from the overpowering emotions that had just gripped her body. 

“Christ Dani” Jamie panted, observing her fingers that were dripping with the other woman’s arousal, “that was something else.”

Dani let out a whimper as Jamie sucked her fingers clean, looking directly into her eyes as she slowly licked every drop from off her hand. 

“Come here” Dani wheezed, needing to feel Jamie’s secure arms protecting her whilst she returned to her body, feeling incredibly fragile sprawled across the floor with so many emotions pumping throughout her.

Jamie sat down on the floor, cross legged, pulling Dani into her lap as she cradled her in her strong arms, soothing Dani in whispered tones as she let her eyes close. Jamie planted soft kisses across her damp forehead, gently rubbing her thumb in circles against her cheek until Dani grounded herself back in reality. 

Her eyes fluttered open to find Jamie watching her with a look of pure adoration, staring up into Jamie’s blue eyes from her lap and offering her a smile of reassurance. 

“Was that okay for you? I didn’t mean to get so carried away, I’m sorry-“ 

Dani silenced Jamie by pulling her face down to kiss her, lingering for a few seconds before releasing her and melting under that look of admiration Jamie was observing her with. 

“Jamie, you should definitely show me that side to you more often. That was incredible” Dani gushed admittedly, making Jamie beam with relief. 

Their lips met again as Jamie leant down to her, kissing her with an open mouth, gentle and slow this time. Dani’s fingers twined in the back of her hair, keeping her against her own lips as she felt her heart swell with the all encompassing love she held for the brunette.

“C’mon, let’s get into bed. I don’t think I’m going to be able to stand for the next week, so we’re going to need to take this to the bedroom. It’s your turn now” Dani breathed, not failing to notice the excited gleam in Jamie’s eyes at the prospect of Dani releasing her wrath upon her. 

With a little difficulty, Jamie helped Dani to her feet before lifting her into her arms, unable to wipe the smile of joy off her face as she carried Dani into the bedroom to finish off what they had started.

They shed one another’s clothes with eager hands before pulling the sheets over their naked bodies, shutting themselves out from everything other than each other. Just the two of them, in their own little safe space. 

And as Dani sat astride Jamie, watching her face depict an image of pleasure, and as Jamie moaned Dani’s name over and over again whilst her fists clenched in the sheets, and as Jamie’s back arched off the bed and her knees trapped Dani’s head between her thighs, her arousal spilling onto Dani’s tongue, Dani knew there was nowhere on this earth she would rather be than entangled in the sheets with Jamie.


End file.
